Resquícios
by Lara Boger
Summary: Iason Mink volta as ruínas de Dana Bahn, e recorda os momentos com seu mascote, que morreu para salvá-lo.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de "Ai no Kusabi" não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Rieko Yoshihara. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Resquícios**

Ruínas: era tudo que restara de Dana Bahn, o local de grandes revoluções. Destroços cheios de história. O que acontecera ali jamais seria esquecido. Ficaria marcado para sempre, por mais que o tempo passasse.

Era nisso que o loiro pensava. Sentado em uma cadeira de rodas, era a primeira vez que voltava àquele lugar depois de tudo. E assim como Dana Bahn, também estava em pedaços. Por mais esforços para se reconstruir sempre haveria marcas, indícios. Lembranças, sinais.

O que vivera não poderia ser esquecido ou deixado para trás.

De qualquer forma, Iason Mink não queria esquecer. Era um homem de memória infalível e palavra certa. Prometera a si mesmo nunca esquecer. E também não era realmente um esforço lembrar, pois também carregava suas marcas. Ferimentos, cicatrizes, tentativas de restauração que estavam em sua pele como se fossem uma sentença embora sequer precisasse delas.

Ele estaria lá, onde quer que fosse. Ele sempre estaria lá.

- Rikki...

O nome dele deixou seus lábios em um sussurro cujo som lhe soou doce. Uma percepção que lhe fez sorrir de forma amarga pelo contraste com a lembrança daquele mestiço cheio de si. Rikki podia ser muita coisa, mas nunca se encaixaria num termo como "doçura". Seria como desonrar sua imagem, trair sua própria natureza. O líder de Bison não poderia ser domesticado.

Rikki era altivo, orgulhoso e rebelde. Foi assim que o conheceu e permaneceu até o fim. Não esperava que fosse de outra forma: ele viera de uma classe segregada, e sua revolta era mais que natural. Havia justiça em seus sentimentos e até mesmo nos seus rancores. Talvez fosse essa rebeldia que o atraíra nos fim das contas. Ele era diferente de tudo que conhecia.

Rebelde, selvagem, mal educado, orgulhoso... mas acima de tudo corajoso e leal. Era por sua lealdade que tudo começara. E por ela Iason Mink estava ali agora.

Não que fosse de sua vontade, mas era por Rikki que estava vivo. Era difícil para qualquer um entender os motivos, afinal os rancores do mestiço pelos anos como mascote eram latentes. O mongrel se orgulhava de sua etnia, de sua gangue e liberdade, e loiro lhe tomara tudo aquilo para te-lo ao seu lado.

Por que precisara disso? Iason Mink era um loiro, o líder de Tanagura que amava um mestiço, parte da escória, o mais baixo entre os humanos. Faze-lo seu animal de estimação fora o único meio de tê-lo ao seu alcance, ainda sua atitude gerasse dores de cabeça inevitáveis para o seu prestígio na liderança. Sabia também que aquela situação feria Rikki, mas não tinha outro jeito.

O loiro sempre tinha o que queria e Rikki era seu maior desejo. Ele lhe pertencia, independente das regras.

Como forma de compensa-lo cercava-o de cuidados. Coisas de um mascote comum jamais teria: um pouco de liberdade, preocupação com seu bem estar, protege-lo das formas comuns de domesticação... Rikki era especial, seu protegido, e apenas seu.

Porém, isso não servia para acabar com tanto rancor. Ainda era cativo e estava sob seu jugo por causa de uma chantagem: ameaçara sua gangue. Ameaçara Guy, seu amigo e ex-amante.

Talvez devesse ter ignorado a própria promessa e neutralizado aquele homem, por mais que pudesse magoar seu pet. Foi por culpa dele que tudo acontecera... era o culpado por toda a tragédia. Era um arrependimento que tinha, mas no fim das contas, apesar do abismo social que os separava, ambos eram iguais:

Amaram e sofreram pela mesma pessoa. Ambos foram salvos pela mesma coragem e lealdade.

Ainda não conseguia conter sua raiva ao pensar que aquele mongrel fora culpado, porém não conseguia pensar em vingança. Não era como aquele tal de Kirie, o integrante da Bison que corrompera para o plano de trazer Rikki de volta. Kirie fora útil no tempo certo, mas era um traidor, alguém que se deixou vendeu facilmente.

Ele lhe entregara Rikki, mas poderia te-lo entregue para qualquer outro, que tivesse intenções nefastas. Poderia ter colocado seu mascote em risco. Traição não podia ficar impune.

Mesmo sentindo raiva, ainda nutria um certo respeito por Guy. O amor por Rikki o fez desafiar um loiro, arriscando-se de forma suicida. Não era um rato.

Também não faria diferença vingar-se: ambos estavam pagando o mesmo preço.

As lembranças de Iason eram claras até certo ponto: sua raiva em saber que seu animal de estimação fora castrado, o alívio ao reencontrar Rikki, suas próprias pernas mutiladas, e a ordem para que seu mestiço lhe deixasse para trás e levasse Guy para a superfície.

O loiro dera a sua vida para que seu mascote se salvasse e apenas esperava pela morte quando aconteceu o que julgava impossível:

Rikki... ele estava voltando. Sozinho, fraco, vacilando em seus passos, mas voltando.

-_ Achei que estivesse entediado e quisesse alguém pra conversar. Se eu estiver te chateando, é só mandar que eu me calo. _

Sentara ao seu lado, encostando em seu ombro e lhe oferecendo um cigarro, prontamente aceito. Trocaram um último beijo. E bastaram poucos minutos para que sua visão escurecesse enquanto várias explosões aconteciam ao redor.

Iason pouco se importou: conseguira pensar apenas que seu Rikki voltara por vontade própria já que não tinha mais o anel para lhe prender.

Queria entender, óbvio, mas qual a importância de saber disso quando ele estava ao seu lado e o fim de ambos seria uma questão de segundos?

Porém, o fim não acontecera. Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com o quarto de um hospital de luxo, um peso estranho onde haviam implantado novas pernas.

Seria um sonho?

Era possível que tivessem sobrevivido a Dana Bahn?

Onde estava o seu Rikki?

Katze foi o portador das respostas que não queria ouvir. Não era sonho: sobrevivera sim a Dana Bahn... mas não seu mestiço.

Incrédulo, descobriu que Rikki o carregou para fora, quase o arrastando ainda que mal conseguisse ficar de pé, conseguindo salva-lo segundos antes da explosão. Enxergara uma brecha e quis ao menos tentar. Que ele chamou Katze pelo comunicador, pedindo ajuda aos sussurros. Que quando o socorro chegou, já estava fraco demais para resistir.

Mas como? Seus ferimentos eram muito mais graves que o do mongrel! Por que sobrevivera nessas condições, então?

A explicação não deixou dúvidas: como um loiro, Iason era um ser geneticamente aperfeiçoado por Júpiter, sendo mais forte e resistente que qualquer outro. E Rikki era apenas um humano, frágil demais por mais saudável que fosse. O mestiço, já enfraquecido pela castração, fizera um esforço muito grande para resgatar Guy, e ultrapassara todos os limites para salvar o loiro. Delirou em dor e febre antes que finalmente terminasse, preocupado com seu mestre.

Rikki, seu mestiço estava morto. Diante daquilo, nada mais importava. Sua máscara de frieza caiu frente a perda. O amor não verbalizado tomou voz sobre gritos de raiva e angústia ao ver o corpo inerte do seu animal de estimação. Ver as evidências de seu sacrifício foi como sufocar.

Ele suportara por tempo demais, sofreu para salvar a vida daquele por quem tantas vezes gritou seu ódio e destinou sua raiva: o derradeiro gesto de afeto por seu mestre.

Sim, afeto. Rikki sentia algo, criara sentimentos ainda que os rancores por seu dono fossem imensos. Conseguiu perceber o amor de seu mestre apesar de tudo. Também provou com atitudes aquilo que não fora verbalizado.

Sacrifício e lealdade que ninguém pôde questionar: nem mestiços, nem loiros, nem mesmo Júpiter. Uma nova revolução se desenrolando aos poucos.

As lágrimas rolaram pela face fria e inexpressiva. Iason voltara a ser o que sempre fora: o preferido de Júpiter, o líder de Tanagura, mas não o homem perfeito. Não mais.

A perda de Rikki era uma ferida aberta. Sentia falta de sua rebeldia, dos maus modos, da vivacidade daquele que adorava lhe desafiar. Seu apartamento ficava vazio sem as cinzas do cigarro, sem o ar desafiador daquele pet a quem tantas vezes tentou domesticar.

Sonhava acordado com seus olhos escuros e o som da sua voz. O loiro lembrava de como gostava de apreciar o contraste da pele clara com a cor escura de seu mongrel, de como secretamente achava belo aquilo que consideravam escória.

No fim, pouco importava o que os outros achavam. Quebrara todas as leis para tê-lo ao seu lado. E agora sabia que realmente o tivera.

"_Valeu a pena?"_ perguntava Raoul, em uma conversa. Ele era a personificação de todas as pressões e conceitos da elite, fazendo uma pergunta do qual, no fim das contas, imaginasse a resposta e ainda assim custava a acreditar.

Sim, valera a pena. Mesmo com todas as pressões que sofrera pelo arranjo incomum, ou com os ímpetos de selvageria do mongrel, que ansiava pela liberdade. Mesmo que agora tivesse de se acostumar com aquelas pernas que não eram as suas, e que no fim houvesse perdido seu mascote.

Não se arrependia por ter se arriscado sua vida por Rikki, pois faria o mesmo quantas vezes fosse preciso. Seu lamento era por não te-lo protegido mais: quem sabe tudo aquilo não pudesse ter sido evitado?

Porém, não podia voltar atrás, infelizmente. As lembranças teriam de bastar. Eram intensas, mas seria o bastante para que suportasse a ausência do único ser capaz de faze-lo "sentir"?

Mesmo com sua rebeldia, Rikki foi capaz de derrubar a máscara de perfeição e rebaixar um loiro ao padrão de um reles humano. De fazer com que outros percebessem que havia valor no que diziam ser a escória. Uma verdadeira bagunça, digna do mascote mais insolente e inadequado de Tanagura.

Iason não queria limpar a bagunça. Não dessa vez.

Seria o mesmo que esquecer.

E quem disse que queria esquecer justo a melhor parte?

Era difícil, mas não conseguiria ser mais um símbolo de perfeição. Não depois que Rikki lhe mostrou como era ser humano. Ele lhe dera humanidade, ou pelo menos alguns resquícios do que alguns poderiam julgar uma fraqueza.

Iason pretendia levar isso a sério, mesmo que seu mascote não estivesse mais ali para ver.

Podia até ouvir sua voz, zombando sobre a ideia de um loiro demonstrar sentimentos e sair de seu pedestal, mas sabia que no fundo ele gostaria dessa mudança.

Rikki se importava, agora sabia disso. No fim das contas, conseguira um pouco mais que sua rebeldia ou ódio.

Com certeza tinha valido a pena, mesmo que a confirmação viesse tarde demais.

**_Fim_**


End file.
